FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to polyethylene terephthalate photographic film base having improved properties and to a method of preparing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to polyethylene terephthalate photographic film base having improved properties with regard to cutting, chopping and perforating.
Polyethylene terephthalate films exhibit excellent properties for use as photographic film base with regard to transparency, mechanical strength, dimensional stability, resistance to thermodeformation, curling and water. However, polyethylene terephthalate films are extremely tough and not well suited for finishing operations including slitting, chopping and perforating processes which are required in the preparation of photographic film.